Twelve
by ShellyLove
Summary: What had happened at the barbecue was not Emily, and she didn't feel much like Naomi anymore. There were falling apart and there wasn't anything to stop it. Naomi laid back on the bed, Emily's scent surrounding her as she stared at the ceiling. She remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on Emily Fitch.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve.

The house on the corner was dark, quiet so unlike it had been lately. Loud music, laughter, the smell of smoke and alcohol permeating the air. Night had a short time ago; a lone light in an upstairs window gave life to the street. The bathroom in the upstairs hall was lit, filled with steam from the shower. Water ran down her upturned face, washing away the remnants of soap on her body. She turned the water off and stepped onto the cold tile. Wrapping a towel around her body, she wiped away the condensation accumulated on the mirror. Naomi Campbell looked just how she felt, complete shit. Her bright blue eyes were sad; permanently reddened it seemed from crying. She watched her reflection for a moment then left the bathroom, padding down the hallway to her room, their room.

Naomi sighed, breathing in Emily's scent, still clinging to the room even though she hadn't slept in their bed for months now. Emily's bags lay packed at the foot of the bed, her clothes neatly folded on top. Naomi settled on the edge of the bed, her blonde hair drying in wavy clumps. She looked at the bags, felt loneliness creeping through her body. She wished she could go back, change how she'd been to Emily, that she'd never laid eyes on Sophia.

"Fuck," Naomi murmured, putting her head in her hands.

She'd told Emily to move out, there was nothing left to fight for. Naomi deserved punishment, but not when it cost Emily the person she was. What had happened at the barbecue was not Emily, and she didn't feel much like Naomi anymore. There were falling apart and there wasn't anything to stop it. Naomi laid back on the bed, Emily's scent surrounding her as she stared at the ceiling. She remembered the first time she had ever laid eyes on Emily Fitch.

_Dismissed for the day, Naomi made her way towards the front of the school, where no doubt her mother would be waiting. Weaving between the other kids in her form Naomi kept moving for the door, her blonde ponytail swinging as she walked. She was just ahead of Naomi, partially hidden behind a group of boys who eyed Naomi as she passed. Her dark hair pulled into a braid down her back. Her bag pulled over one shoulder as she stood behind another girl with an identical dark braid, talking animatedly to a group of girls. Naomi stopped in the middle of the hall, for what reason she didn't know and watched the girl._

_She remained quiet, leaning against a locker looking at nothing in particular. The girl looked up, her brown eyes meeting Naomi's for a moment, then lowered her head once more. Naomi stilled, unable to move her feet. The children around them began moving towards the door, flooding the hallway in between Naomi and the girl. Naomi was forced to move with the crowd, losing sight of the other girl._

_As she reached the door, the fall sunshine leaking in through the glass she heard a voice behind her, "C'mon Emily, stop milling about!" _

_Naomi turned back, watching as Emily fell into step beside her twin. They reached her quickly enough, Emily raising her face to give Naomi a small smile as she passed. Naomi stood there by the door a few minutes, her heart pounding against her ribs. _

"_Emily," she murmured rolling the name about her tongue for the first time._

Naomi smiled at the memory, shaking her head at her pre-adolescent stupidity. Naomi's smile faltered immediately the sad, forlorn mask she'd worn the past months settling back into place. Disentangling herself from the damp towel still clinging to her now dry body, she tossed it to the floor. Rolling onto her side, Naomi curled up to Emily's pillow imagining Emily in her arms, beneath her. Desire coursed through her body at the thought, tightening her lower abdomen. Tears leaked down Naomi's cheeks, staining the pillow she held so tightly. Naomi's mind turned from her sadness back into her past, reliving the first time she'd spoken to Emily the year they'd turned sixteen.

_By middle school Naomi was known as the "ice queen." So unlike other girls Naomi's sarcastic, no bullshit demeanor intimidated her fellow classmates, boys and girls alike. To boys, she seemed unapproachable, to girls simply a bitch. Naomi partied, had sex with boys just like everyone else but always remained set apart as if she was an island just off the mainland._

_Naomi settled into her seat in History, thankfully her last class of the day. As usual no words were spoken to her, simply whispers around her. Naomi smirked when she happened to catch a pair of eyes staring at her. They treated her like she carried a virus, sarcastic bitch syndrome it seemed. She pulled a book from her bag and began to read._

_A gaggle of girls paraded into the room, Naomi unconsciously rolled her eyes setting the book aside. Crossing her arms, she stared stonily ahead attempting to tune out the murmur of voices around her. She saw a flash of red hair in the group, her eyes glancing over. Fucking Katie, she thought watching the dominant Fitch twin be fussed over by boys and girls alike in the corner. Naomi sighed, closing her eyes, wherever Katie was, Emily wouldn't be too far behind. _

_Emily dashed through the door as the bell rang, her cheeks scarlet, her chest heaving. Naomi's heart involuntarily stuttered, she masked her inner pleasure with her usual look of boredom, watching Emily out of the corner of her eye._

_Emily was quiet, reserved beside her sister's fierce need for attention. Where Katie's outfits toed the line of inappropriate for public, Emily preferred a more studious casual look. Naomi had always felt that Emily spoke with her eyes. Those amber brown eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the world. _

_Naomi sighed softly, "Shit."_

"_Fitch, care to take a seat?" called Mr. Fitzgerald, tapping his foot hands on his round hips._

_Emily ignored him, her eyes were burning a hole through her sister. Katie smiled at her, her heels propped on the seat beside her, shaking her head slightly._

"_Fitch," Fitz repeated._

_Emily ignored him again making her way through the cluster of tables, setting her books beside Naomi's. Fear chilled Naomi's bones, her eyes widening as Emily sat down beside her. Rigid in her seat she opened her notes and anxiously waited for Fitz to begin. Emily began doodling in a notebook her short red hair tucked behind her ears._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, Naomi thought finding herself watching Emily out of the corner of her eye. Emily felt her gaze, shyly turning her head. Brown met blue for an instant before Naomi dropped her gaze, her face growing cold. Say something prat, her mind chided._

_Emily's eyes roamed over the girl beside her, from her black trainers to her multi-colored stockings, green overalls and t-shirt. Katie laughed across the room, Emily's gaze snapped back to her paper. Naomi's mood soured as fear took over, stealing the feelings Emily always stirred._

"_Sorry you've got to sit here, queen of ice and all," Naomi snapped, feeling hollow inside._

_Taken aback, Emily looked up once more. Naomi's blue eyes were aflame, defiantly staring back at her. Emily knew better than to take this personally, Naomi was this way with everyone. She didn't think Naomi a queen of ice in the slightest._

"_I'm not sorry," Emily murmured in response, "ignore these tossers, you're not made of ice Naomi."_

"_I don't give a fuck," Naomi replied scornfully, underneath utterly astounded._

_Emily nodded, ending their conversation as Fitz carried on up front. Naomi had cared, hated the lies people had spouted about her, the way they had all judged her. Mind you, she hadn't given anyone a chance to see anything else, she couldn't afford it. Katie had allowed Emily her seat back the next day, and they shared no further words._

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi lay staring at the wall remembering the loneliness she had always felt. The older Naomi got the harder she pushed away people around her, the harder her heart seemed to become. She drank, got high and had meaningless sex all to escape the cage she'd created for herself. It never truly went away though, simply retreated until the high evaporated. Naomi rolled onto her back, her sixteen year old self fresh in her mind. Two years had changed everything, broken down her walls, set her free of the cage she felt she so desperately needed._ Who am I kidding, Emily changed everything,_ Naomi mused, remembering the feel of Emily's lips. Absentmindedly Naomi's fingers grazed her lips, wishing for Emily's kiss. A simple kiss had started all this, another kiss had ended it.

_The music pulsed through the crowded house, rooms upon rooms full of people. Bodies brushed hers as she danced, alcohol coursing through her veins. She felt light as she downed another shot of vodka. The burn of alcohol was so good, washing away the sad loneliness. Naomi closed her eyes, her hips moving as she raised her hands above her head. Feeling the bass echo in her chest as she let go, every wall so carefully put in place crashing to the ground. A hand brushed her back, a voice screaming her name over the music._

_Naomi turned, Emily stood before her covered in sweat, her eyes bright with mirth. Naomi's eyes took her in from head to toe, a white tank top, black bra and short black skirt hugged Emily's small frame. Naomi's mouth went dry, feeling unsteady on her feet. A small insecure smile flitted over Emily's lips, taking a long drink from the cup in her hand. Naomi took another shot, feeling the liquid sing through her body. Naomi looked stunning in her blue dress, melding to her body like a second skin. _

"_What are you doing here?" Naomi yelled, emboldened by the alcohol clouding her mind._

_Emily smirked placing her mouth against Naomi's ear, "Same as you really, trying to get fucked in this shit place."_

_Naomi laughed, "You're right, this place is a bit shit. Wankers all around."_

_Emily grinned, "Let's dance."_

_Naomi nodded, losing herself in the music her eyes closing as she danced. She felt Emily move closer, their bodies moving together. Naomi felt free, letting go always felt so terribly good. It was the only time when she didn't have to hide her heart, when no one would try to break it._

_Emily moved closer, pressing her body against Naomi's her hands resting on Naomi's hips amidst the crowd. Naomi opened her eyes, looking down at Emily. Emily's eyes were intense, black in the darkness of the room changing from red, to blue, to green under the strobe lights above them. Naomi fell headlong into those eyes, saved only by a small twinge of fear in her stomach that righted the world a bit._

_Naomi's mind emptied, a haze covering her vision the fear melting away as quick as it had come. The music pounded harder, Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist. Emily tilted her face up, eyes burning. Naomi looked back through the vodka haze, watching Emily take another drink her eyes never leaving Naomi's. Emily's heart raced against her ribs, her hands moving across the fabric of Naomi's dress. What am I doing, her mind screamed, but God she feels so good._

_Emily was just drunk enough to not give a shit what happened, what she did. Emily allowed herself to feel, to want in that moment alone. Naomi's eyes lacked their usual hardness, her lips a slight smile as she moved against Emily. Unable to control herself any more, maybe unwilling to try Emily pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched Naomi's eyes darken, the smile disappearing._

_Emily kissed her, her lips covering Naomi's. A second passed then Emily felt Naomi return the pressure. The music continued around them, the party going on as if nothing had changed. Naomi's mind swam, Emily felt so good in her arms and her taste felt intoxicating. Emily sighed against Naomi's mouth, running her tongue along the other girl's bottom lip. Naomi pulled Emily flush against her, causing a soft moan to slip between Emily's lips. The world exploded behind Naomi's eyelids as Emily's tongue forced its way into her mouth. They kissed slowly, tasting of alcohol. Emily broke the kiss, leaning back her eyes wide. Naomi looked back, equally shocked, her lips swollen from kissing, her eyes soft._

_Realization dawned on Naomi as she looked at the other girl. Emily felt her heart constrict, fear trickling through her body. She'd gone too far, Emily backed away from Naomi, turning she fled the party. Emily ran all the way home, flung herself into bed and cried._

Then she told Katie I'd jumped on her, Naomi thought rising from their bed. _Stop thinking about Emily,_ she told herself, Emily was leaving hell she'd already gone. Thinking about her taste was torture at this point. Naomi paced the room, naked her wavy blonde hair mussed from the bed.

Her mind replayed the past two years, the way she'd pulled Emily close only to push her away again. She'd been ruled by fear until Emily had walked out of Naomi's bedroom crying without shoes on. Naomi thought of how summer had gone before Sophia, before she'd broken Emily's heart.

"Em, I love you," Naomi said aloud.

The empty room gave no answer, Naomi felt so alone. Naomi returned to the bed, lying down on her stomach her face against the quilt. She felt exhausted, the clock only reading half past ten. Her cell phone vibrated, Naomi left it just for a moment. She picked it up, hoping it would be from Emily. A text from Effy: "Freddies shed. Birthday party."

Naomi tossed her phone aside, her eyes coming to rest on Emily's bags. A folded shirt lay on top, the shirt Emily has slept in the night before. Naomi picked it up, draped it over her naked body and held the fabric to her lips. Several minutes passed as she lay there unable to feel anything but sadness, defeat.

"Pull it together, Naoms," she murmured, rising from the bed.

She moved towards the dressers, she'd loved Emily for so long, she had to try. She set about getting ready; this was going to be some party.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi stood in Freddie's backyard, the sounds of laughter loud in the quiet night. The shed was small, tucked into the very back of the yard. The door was shut, but even from here she could hear the tinkling of shot glasses, smell the smoke on the air. She breathed in deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Baring her soul to Emily might not fix things, hell at this point it might make things worse. She contemplated turning around going back home and crawling into bed. _Get in there tosser,_ she chided herself. Naomi steeled her resolve, with Emily in her mind and made her way to the shed, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Hello all," she murmured, her voice quaking as her eyes moved around the room, coming to rest on Emily.

Emily turned to her, her face clear of make-up. She watched Naomi apprehensively, unsure what to do or say. Naomi looked back, their eyes met and suddenly, Naomi wasn't afraid anymore.

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you, I think I was twelve. It took me three years to pluck up the courage to speak to you and I was so scared of the way I felt, you know, loving a girl. I learned how to become a sarcastic bitch just to make it feel normal. I screwed guys to make it go away, but it didn't work. When we got together it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person who could ruin my life. I pushed you away, I made you think things were your fault but really I was just terrified of pain. I screwed that girl, Sophia, to kind of spite you for having that hold on me. And I'm a total fucking coward because I got these…these tickets to Goa for us three months ago. But I couldn't stand…I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. Can you understand? You were trying to punish me back and it's horrible, it's so horrible because really, I'd die for you. I love you, I love you so much and it's killing me."

Naomi sucked in a breath, tears rolling down her cheeks as she finished, her heart racing against her ribs. She sniffled, waiting for Emily to speak, say something, anything. Tears glistened in the corners of Emily's eyes, her lips trembling trying to hold it all in. She glanced at Katie for a split second then stepped towards Naomi pulling her face down, kissing her hard. Their tears mingled, Naomi kissed Emily with everything she had. Emily kissed her again and again her hands threaded through Naomi's hair, washing away the pain and hurt in both their hearts. Emily pulled away, wrapping her arms around Naomi's neck burying her face against her. Naomi cupped her head, holding her tightly, her eyes closing.

"I love you," Emily whispered, her voice catching, "it isn't a lie."

Naomi kissed her hair, "I know."

xxxx

The door opened, shedding light in the darkened hallway, Naomi and Emily stumbled inside. Emily remained tucked into Naomi's side as they made their way down the hall. Drunk as they were, there was something contained about the pair as they moved up the stairs. Naomi and Emily had laughed, kissed and stayed touching all night long. Once Cook disappeared into the night the party began to wind down, being nearly 3am everyone decided to head home. They had spoken only a few times on the walk home from the party, once alone there seemed to be so much to say but no words would come.

Naomi moved ahead, taking Emily's hand, leading her into their bedroom. Emily breathed, feeling whole for the first time in months. Naomi pulled the covers back, then sat on the edge of the bed removing her shoes. Emily sat down beside her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Naoms, we really need to talk about everything," Emily said, interlacing their fingers.

Naomi nodded, "Tomorrow? Tonight, Em, I just…I need you. No words, just you and I."

Emily kissed her cheek, "I need you, baby. Tomorrow it is."

Emily got to her feet, standing in front of Naomi; her hands moving to the hem of her shirt, beginning to lift it over her stomach, Naomi's hand stilled the movement.

"Let me, please," Naomi said, her blue eyes shining.

Emily nodded, touching Naomi's cheek. Naomi moved her hands beneath Emily's shirt, running her hands over the soft expanse of Emily's stomach. Her fingers moved up, meeting the lace of Emily's bra, teasing the skin below her breasts. Emily sighed, closing her eyes as Naomi unhooked her bra.

Naomi watched Emily's face as she unbuttoned the other girl's jeans, lowering the zipper. Emily shivered as Naomi's nails raked across her hips, dipping into the waistband of Emily's underwear. Naomi's hands left Emily's body, her eyes opening and a pout immediately forming on her lips. Naomi smirked, her hands moving to her own cardigan, shrugging it off leaving her shoulders bare.

A quiet sound escaped Emily; it had been so long since she had seen Naomi this way. Emily's brown eyes hungrily took in Naomi's body as she raised her red dress over her head, leaving her in only a black bra.

"No knickers," Emily said, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands itching to touch Naomi anywhere.

Naomi shook her head, her blue eyes dark with need. Trailing her hands over her body Naomi watched Emily watching her. Liquors of all colors coursed through their veins, the echo of spliff on their breath. Nothing in the world mattered in that moment, save for these two. Not the impending future, no the hurtful past, just here and now.

Naomi's hand slid down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, stroking her sex lightly. Emily moaned, following the movement, her own hands running along her stomach. Naomi sighed, moving against her hand her eyes never leaving Emily's. Her fingers came away glistening, her mouth sucking the taste off her fingers. Emily felt her body pulse, arousal soaking her thighs beneath her jeans.

Naomi stood, pressing her body flush against Emily's. Naomi lifted Emily's shirt over her head, then slid her bra off tossing them aside. Emily's hands rested on Naomi's hips, her body quaking with need. Naomi brushed her lips against Emily's further teasing the other woman. Emily groaned in frustration, unable to take anymore crashing her lips against Naomi's. Naomi's hands went to Emily's hair, tugging as they kissed. Moaning Emily softly bit Naomi's lip, running her tongue along Naomi's mouth begging for entreaty. Naomi acquiesced, the world exploding behind her eyes as Emily delved into her mouth over and over.

Emily tasted Naomi's arousal as she adeptly removed Naomi's bra, tossing it to the floor. Emily back Naomi to the bed, pushing her down leaving her propped on her elbows watching, waiting. Emily put her knee between Naomi's knees spreading her legs, baring her sex. Emily kicked off her trainers, hooking her fingers in her belt loops. Giving Naomi her back, Emily shimmied out of her jeans and underwear. Naomi groaned, her stomach twisting, she loved Emily's ass.

Emily smirked, turning back to face Naomi. Smiling back, Naomi crooked a finger at Emily. She crawled onto the bed, settling on top of Naomi. Emily devoured her mouth, reveling in her taste. She snaked a hand between their bodies, touching Naomi. The woman beneath her keened as Emily teased her sex.

"Fuck," Naomi moaned, leaning up to nip at Emily's neck.

"You're so wet," Emily murmured as Naomi kissed her neck, sending electricity to center.

Emily slid to fingers inside Naomi, watching her face change. Naomi's eyes closed, her head falling back, her hands tightening on Emily's back. Emily worked her slowly, teasingly slow. Naomi moaned, her hands cupping Emily's ass, squeezing pressing their bodies closer.

Emily moved her fingers leaving Naomi wanting as she got to her knees on the floor. She tugged Naomi to the edge of the bed, putting her tongue against Naomi's wet sex.

"Em, God," Naomi cried, her hands tangling in Emily's hair.

Emily tongued her clit, sipping at her wetness. Emily's mouth moved faster, sucking hard. Naomi raised her hips from the bed pulling Emily's hair.

"Shit," Emily moaned, taking a breath as she slid back inside Naomi.

Naomi got louder, as she always did, her moans erratic as Emily brought her higher with tongue and hand. Naomi felt her muscles clench, fuck she was close. Emily backed off, slowing down to a torturous pace.

"God," Naomi moaned as Emily stopped touching her all together.

Emily moved to their dresser, opening the bottom drawer. Naomi watched as Emily slid on their strap-on, excitement flooding her body. Emily turned, the blue dildo swinging as she moved.

"How do you want me?" Naomi questioned, sitting up.

Emily kissed her hard, "I want to watch you come, hold you as you ride me."

Emily settled on the edge of the bed, Naomi straddling her, sinking onto Emily slowly. Naomi's head flew back on a long moan. Emily gripped Naomi's hips hard, helping her move.

"Fuck, Emily" Naomi cried, her hips grinding faster.

Emily watched her, love shining out of her eyes, momentarily overshadowing her need. Their eyes locked as Naomi grew louder, nearly screaming as she came, shattering over Emily.

"Ahhh," Naomi moaned softly, continuing to move aftershocks shooting through her body.

Once Naomi quieted she rested her head on Emily's shoulder, Emily drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Lie down," Naomi commanded, her mouth close to Emily's ear as she slid off Emily's lap.

Emily complied, eyes sparking with renewed arousal, heating her blood. Naomi slid the strap-on off Emily's hips, then slipped it over her own.

Emily's eyes widened, then a slow smile spread across her face. Naomi stood before here, so unlike the girl who once referred to herself as a "cock-cruncher."

Naomi smiled, "You've always wanted me, wearing this," snapping a strap against her hip.

Emily nodded her mouth dry. Naomi spread Emily's legs with her hands, trailing up her thighs and stomach. Naomi cupped Emily's breasts, the woman beneath her arching to her touch. Naomi leaned over Emily, kissing her softly as her hand moved down cupping Emily.

"Mmm," Emily sighed, feeling Naomi slip a finger inside her.

Naomi added another finger, stretching Emily drawing a soft moan from her lips. Removing her hand, Naomi placed her fingers in her mouth, tasting Emily. Positioning herself between Emily's legs, Naomi kissed Emily the dildo teasing her entrance, Naomi swallowed Emily's answering moan.

Naomi eased inside her, filling her. Emily cried out, her eyes locked on Naomi's as she withdrew and pushed back inside.

"Naomi," Emily breathed, fisting the sheets.

Naomi leaned over her, her elbows rest on either side of Emily's head as she moved faster, deeper. Emily wrapped her legs around Naomi's waist forcing her that much deeper, moaning loudly.

"I love you," Naomi breathed in her ear, repeating the words over and over as she pumped inside Emily, the girl's nails raking her back.

Naomi moved faster, watching Emily beneath her, eyes closed sounds of pleasure falling from her lips. Emily's thighs quivered around Naomi as she came, arching against Naomi crying out. Emily collapsed back against the bed a lazy smile playing on her lips. Naomi kissed her briefly sliding the strap-on off and lying down beside Emily.

Emily turned on her side, entangling herself in Naomi, "I love you too, Naoms."

Naomi smiled, kissing her forehead, "Can we get under the covers before I freeze my bits off?"

Emily laughed, crawling under the covers. Naomi followed and resumed their position. They kissed lazily, the sun beginning to peak in through the window. Naomi stroked Emily's back, the silence of early morning surrounding them.

"Em?" Naomi said.

"Yeah?" Emily murmured sleepily, her head resting on Naomi's shoulder.

"I promise I will never hurt you again," Naomi breathed, tears collecting in her eyes.

Emily laid a kiss over Naomi's heart, raising up just enough to kiss Naomi's lips. A soft, loving kiss that spoke of forgiveness and comfort. Emily settled back on the bed, turning over on her side. Naomi cuddled her back, wrapped an arm around Emily's waist, entangling their feet. Quiet settled, there was much to be said, but for now this was enough. Minutes passed as the sun slowly climbed in the sky, casting a gold glow on the room. Naomi fell asleep, the rhythmic sound of her breathing lulling Emily to sleep soon after.

xxxx


End file.
